


Asshole ex boyfriend

by endlesshitty



Series: Michael McKagan Monday (100 followers) [4]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Comfort, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Past Relationship(s), mild harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Y/N runs into her ex boyfriend and he's kind of an asshole. Luckily Duff is there.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader, Duff McKagan/You
Series: Michael McKagan Monday (100 followers) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719130
Kudos: 16





	Asshole ex boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

Y/N had accompanied her boyfriend Duff, Slash and Izzy to the bar tonight. It had been a while since she came and she had missed the smell of alchohol and the sweaty bodies, as weird as that sometimes felt.

She had followed them as they went straight to the bar and did a couple shots. The guys were talking to a few people who recognized them for their shows, proud grins on their lips, and Y/N was a few feet away, smiling at them, when she felt a cold hand on her lower back.

She spun around like she had been electrocuted only to find her ex-boyfriend Dean with a sweet smile on his lips. A fake sweetness, but still.

“Hey Y/N, long time no see.” He greeted, sitting in the stool by her side.

“ _Not nearly enough…_ ” She mumbled under her breath, waving the bartender and ordering another tray of shots.

“What?” He asked, not able to listen due to the loud music.

“Nothing.” She said, giving him the fakest smile she could muster.

He either didn’t catch on to it or he didn’t care. It was probably the latter. “How’ve you been?” He leaned in, probably to make himself heard, but a bit too close for Y/N’s liking.

“Since you left? Pretty good actually.” She smirked, downing the first shot of the new tray.

Dean chuckled, the sound making Y/N’s inside turn with disgust. “You still upset about that?” He asked, tilting his head to the side as he watched her drown another shot.

“Not really. Don’t think about it anymore.” She answered simply, downing the third shot. She had always been able to hold her alcohol, but she didn’t tend to drink as much as tonight. Either if it was because Dean got on her nerves or because she had two weeks stress accumulated inside her body, she didn’t care.

“Wow Y/N, since when do you drink? That much at least.” He asked, picking a shot from her tray.

“Since you got off my ass and I became able to do whatever I wanted.” She stated, drowning the last shot.

The buzz from the drinks was finally setting in and it brought a satisfied smile to her face.

He eyed her while he downed the drink. “Dance with me?” He smirked, getting off from the stool and extending a hand to her.

“No thanks. I got good taste and a boyfriend.” She spat, getting up and wobbling a little on her heels.

As she took the first step she got a head rush and ended up tripping over her feet, being caught by Dean.

“And you also got a lot of alchohol in your system.” He said with a small smirk. His hands burned her skin over her clothes as he held her waist, slowly moving to her ass.

“Get the fuck off!” She growled, pushing him away and sending him tumbling against a group of friends behind him.

He apologized and turned back to her. He had a smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Sure got a lot of fucking attitude now…” He reached for her wrist and tried to pull her against him again, but suddenly stopped, his eyes falling on someone else behind her.

“You better take your hands off if you want them.” Duff said, placing a comforting hand on the small of her back.

Dean immediately pulled his hand away and straightened himself. Duff was taller than him, but he could still give a couple blows. His confidence, however, seemed to fully vanish as soon as Slash and Izzy showed up as well.

Slash harldy got into fights, not so much for Izzy, but the way they looked at the fact that they were three against one seemed to put her ex back in place.

Dean was about to say something, probably an insult directed at her, but ultimately decided against it and left.

“You okay?” Duff asked as she turned back to look at him.

“Yeah. Thank you.” She smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Y/N, you good?” Slash asked, concerned eyes peaking through the curls. Izzy was eyeing her wrist, looking for any sign that he had hurt her.

“I’m all good.” She smiled kindly. “Thanks for the help.”

Slash waved her off and both he and Izzy left the couple alone.

“You sure you’re okay? Because I can go and kick his ass right now if you’re not.” Duff stated, cupping her face and looking into her eyes.

“I’m sure Duff.” She chuckled, because seeing him threat someone while looking down at her with a slight pout on his lips was really cute. “He just got touchy when I tripped and nearly fell. He barely had time to hold my wrist before you showed up.” Her arms hooked around his neck. “My big strong giraffe.” She laughed as he rolled his eyes.

“You’re definitely fine… I’m all worried about you and you’re already calling me giraffe…”


End file.
